Toucan (Darkmoon)
Toucan belongs to Darkmoon. Please don't steal him! Appearance Toucan is a scarred RainWing with a thin but strong build. His eyes usually have a weary look, and he commonly wears a tired expression. His neck has multiple scars on it, and he has bags under his eyes from chronic insomnia. His blue eyes are dull and worn out. Toucan likes to keep his scales in the color scheme of an actual toucan: red, black, orange, and gold. His underbelly is usually white, with black spines and brown horns. He likes to keep his wing membranes and ruff a golden-orange. For a RainWing, Toucan has an unusually tall build. He stands at the height of an average LeafWing, with thick, muscular limbs and a strong tail. Years of being a guard have toned his muscles and made them strong, so his muscles almost ripple when he walks or flies. Behind his battered look and scars, Toucan is actually pretty attractive. Personality At one point in his life, Toucan used to be happy and hopeful. He even kept his optimism when he joined the army and became a soldier. He was a good husband and a good dad, but when his family was taken from him, he went into grief and became much sadder. Currently, Toucan is serious and stoic. He doesn't open up to anyone anymore, keeping his feelings to himself most of the time. He isn't one to joke around or play games. He is very driven at work, trying to keep his grief at bay by focusing on his job. Toucan is very lonely after leaving the rainforest. He doesn't have many friends because of his seriousness, and he's afraid to look for love again because of how it turned out for him in the past. He seems to be fine on his own, and that's what he tells himself, but he really does need a friend again. History Toucan was born in the rainforest, years before Glory became queen. He had a normal RainWing dragonethood, never knowing his parents, but always feeling loved and cared for by the community. When he got a little older, he met a beautiful young dragoness named Macaw. They became friends, and then slowly fell in love. On Macaw's 10th hatching day, when Toucan was 11, he proposed to her. The two got married, and lived happily together. Toucan was working as a guard for the queen, and Macaw was a venom trainer. They were both happy with their lives. After five years of marriage, they had an egg. When their daughter finally hatched, she seemed perfect in every way. Her name was Hoatzin, and she was the light of her parents' lives. Hoatzin was raised by her parents, who had her after Glory came and mandated that eggs be accounted for. She grew up to be a stunning young dragonet, much like her mother was. She was kind and popular, and had two happy parents. Toucan was so proud to be her father. For six years, this perfect life continued, but it wasn't meant to last. One night, Toucan came home from dealing with a robbery case. A rogue NightWing had been breaking into homes and stealing any valuables, good fruit, scrolls, flowers, or anything of the sort. That same NightWing had almost been caught by Toucan on the job. Angry with Toucan, the NightWing broke into his home while Hoatzin was there, studying for her big test that she had coming up. By the time Toucan came home, Macaw and Hoatzin were there with the NightWing, trying to defend their home. Toucan walked into a bloody, panicked scene and watched as his perfect life unraveled before his eyes. A scroll rack filled with scrolls had been knocked over onto Macaw, striking her and breaking her neck. Toucan rushed to her side, but she was already dead by the time he got to her. He turned around to see the NightWing burglar attempting to get to the safe where all of Toucan's family's jewels and important things were kept. Hoatzin tried to spit venom at him, but the NightWing shoved Toucan into his path, and the venom hit him instead. The NightWing threw Hoatzin into a wall, grabbed the safe, and jumped out the window onto the canopy below. Toucan tried to fight through his pain and help his daughter, but it was too late. Hoatzin had hit her head on the wall, cracking her skull. Additionally, she had scraped her back on the edge of the safe, and she was bleeding out. Her last words were, "Daddy, I love you." She died, leaving Toucan alone with his pain and grief in his broken home. He left the rainforest soon after the funeral for Macaw and Hoatzin, unable to stand living in the place where the dragons he loved most had died. He flew north, finding refuge in the small town of Goldview. He got a job working as a city guard, vowing to never let another dragon be hurt like he was. His grief still haunts him, but he keeps his mind off of his sadness through work, and he hopes to one day be happy again. Trivia - His whole family has rainforest bird names - He was 17 when Hoatzin hatched - His theme song is still undecided, but I'm thinking it'll be Ghost of You by 5SOS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)